headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Idea/Switzerland Cantons Head Soccer
Note: It will probably take a while that I will create this further. If anybody has ideas for one of the characters, tell me in the comments. This is SwitzerlandDormammu's Idea. This is a Head Soccer with all Cantons of Switzerland. Switzerland is a country in Europe. Switzerland has 26 Cantons. All the 26 Cantons will become Characters. Also the Half Cantons are included. The Characters will also get stars. Also all the Characters will get 2 Power Shots, 1 Counter Attack, an Unlock Requirements and a Costume. I hope you like it! 1: Glarus 0,5 Stars Glarus is the First Character in the game. He is the starter Character. He plays bad and makes lots of own goals. He almost never jumps and kicks. He is the best at playing defensively. He never plays offensively. Appearance Glarus is a normal man with brown hair and brown eyes. He has a big beardshkin. When he activates he will get the same appearance as the man on the flag of Glarus. He will get a yellow hat, a black coat and a yellow staff. Every 4 seconds he will slam with his staff. Only if the opponent is very close to Glarus, he will be pushed away, but very softly. Church Shot (Air Shot) The Air Shot of Glarus is called Church Shot. A Church will appear on the side of Glarus. Glarus will run inside the church. The Church will fire the ball horizontally to the opponent's goal. This Power Shot is almost the same as South Korea's power shot in the normal Head Soccer, easy to counter and easy to make an own goal. Staff Shot (Ground Shot) The Ground Shot of Glarus is called Staff Shot. Glarus will run to the opponent and try to slam the opponent with his staff. If the opponent touches it, it will have the same effect as India's Ground Shot in the normal Head Soccer. The Ball can roll in Glarus' own goal. With a bit of luck, the ball can also roll in the opponent's goal. Bible Shot (Counter Attack) When Glarus counters the opponent's Power Shot, he will throw his Bible (Same book as on the Flag of Glarus) to the opponent. It looks a lot like Romania's Counter Attack in the older Head Soccer. Easy to make an own goal. Unlock Requirements Glarus is already unlocked in the beginning of the game. Costume: Gun Costume The Costume of Glarus is a gun. It will simply fire some bullets just like Belgium's Costume in the normal Head Soccer. It is a really bad F Rank Costume. Appenzell Innerrhoden 0,5 Stars Appenzell Innerrhoden is the second Character in the game. He is also an 0,5 stars characters. Like Glarus, he isn't that good. One thing he does better than Glarus, he doesn't make own goals that often. He often plays offensively. Appearance Appenzell Innerhoden looks like a normall Appenzell man, He has brown hair, green eyes and a smiling face. When you touch the Power Button, Appenzell Innerhoden transforms into a skier. He gets two skies and two ski sticks. Every 3,5 seconds, he starts skiing from his position to the other side. When the opponent touches this, he will be pushed back and be unconscious for some seconds. Ski Shot (Air Shot) When Appenzell Inerrhoden activates this Power Shot, a big skiing mountain will appear. Appenzell jumps with his two skies on the mountain. After 0.5 seconds, he will starts gliding from the mountain. He will fly of the mountain and in the opponent's goal. The opponent must counter this Power Shot or touch it to stop the power shot. When the opponent touches the skiing Appenzell Innerhoden, he will be pushed back and be unconscious for 2 seconds. Snowboarding Shot (Ground Shot) When Appenzell Inerrhoden activates this Power Shot, a big mountain will appear again. Appenzell Innerhoden jumps on it again, but now he will get a snowboard and starts snowboarding. This goes much faster than the Air Shot, and Appenzell Innerhoden will fly in the goal. The opponent has to do the same as in the Air Shot. The Effect is different. The opponent will fly in the snow and transform into a snowman. After 2,5 seconds, the snowman melts and the opponent can walk out of it again. Ski Jumping shot (Counter Attack) When Appenzell Inerrhoden activates the Counter Attack, a big mountain will appear again. But now the mountain has a ski rail. Appenzell Innerhoden will start gliding of the rail. When he is it at the end, he jumps and starts flying. This Counter Attack is much slower than both Power Shots. The opponent has to jump the right time and counter it. When he touches it, he will be pushed away and transform into an ice sculpture. Unlock Requirements Beat all the Characters one time to unlock Appenzell Innerhoden Ski Glasses (Costume) Appenzell Innerrhoden's costume is the Ski Glasses. It looks like a normal ski glass. It is an orange glasses. After 2 seconds it will starts making a small laser. When the opponent is close he will under the current. The effect is the same as in Colombia's Costume in the normal Head Soccer. Trivia *Appenzell Innerhoden is the smallest Canton of Switzerland *Appenzell Innerhoden is known for it's skiing, snowboarding and other winter sports. Obwalden 1 Star Obwalden is the first 1 Star Character. She is the first female character in the game. She is better than Glarus and Appenzell Inerrhoden, but she is still weak. She plays both defensive and offensive, but both not that good. Appearance She has blonde long hair, blue eyes and a happy face. When you click at the Power Button, she will get a bikini and sunglasses. She will also get a key (Same as in the flag). At the 3 seconds, the key will horizontally fly to the opponent. When the opponent touches it, he will be pushed back. Lake Sarnen Shot (Air Shot) When Obwalden activates this shot, Lake Sarnen will appear at the background and the stadium will transform into a beach. Obwalden will jump in a boat on the lake. She will sail to the opponent. After 1,5 seconds, the boat will appear in the stadium and sail over the opponent. The opponent has to counter it. If he doesn't he will be pushed back in the goal and Obwalden will score. Lake Lungern Shot (Ground Shot) When Obwalden activates this shot, Lake Sarnen will appear at the background and the stadium will transform into a beach. Obwalden will jump on a jetski on the lake. She will ride with it to the opponent. The opponent has to stay on the ground and counter it. When he doesn't he be pushed back in his own goal. However it isn't that hard to counter. Engelberg Shot (Counter Attack) When Obwalden activates this shot, the stadium will transform in Engelberg. The famous Ski rail appears at the background. Obwalden throws the ball on the Ski rail and it flies very hard of it. It will fly very hard in the opponent's goal. The opponent has to touch it, which isn't that easy. When the opponent touches the ball he will be pushed back. Unlock Requirements Win against all Characters without Dash Beach Ball (Costume) Obwalden's Costume is the Beach Ball. It is basically just a blue with white beach ball. At the 2,5 seconds, Obwalden will throw the ball to the opponent. When the opponent he will be pushed under sand. He will be under sand for 2 seconds. Trivia *Lake Sarnen (Capital of Obwalden) and Lake Lungern are both two Lakes in canton Obwalden. *Engelberg is the most famous village of Obwalden, best known for it's skiing. Appenzell Ausserrhoden TBA Basel-Land TBA Nidwalden TBA Sankt Gallen TBACategory:Game Ideas Category:Ideas Category:SwitzerlandDormammu